


Passt es?

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Serie. TOS<br/>Paar: K/S<br/>Code: PG-13<br/>Summary: Ratet selber, worüber die zwei sprechen.<br/>Archive: GSSU, Fanfic-Paradies<br/>Feedback: gern, alohabr@01019freenet.de<br/>Disclaimer: Paramount/Viakom gehört immer noch Star Trek plus Inventar. Ich habe nur mal einen kleinen Teil davon ausgeborgt.</p><p>The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net</p>
    </blockquote>





	Passt es?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It doesn't fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186229) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Serie. TOS  
> Paar: K/S  
> Code: PG-13  
> Summary: Ratet selber, worüber die zwei sprechen.  
> Archive: GSSU, Fanfic-Paradies  
> Feedback: gern, alohabr@01019freenet.de  
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viakom gehört immer noch Star Trek plus Inventar. Ich habe nur mal einen kleinen Teil davon ausgeborgt.
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Drabble: Passt es?  
T'Len  
2000

"Spock, es passt nicht. Es ist viel zu groß für diese Stelle."

"Jim, bitte probiere es noch einmal. Es gibt schließlich noch andere offene Stellen, die vielleicht besser für dieses gewisse Teil passen."

"Aber Spock, ich mag das einfach nicht. Das ist doch nichts für einen richtigen Mann."

Mit einem gänzlich unvulkanischen Stöhnen, bedauerte Spock wohl zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag, dass er auf die Idee gekommen war, Jim, der mit einem gebrochenen linken Bein, welches er sich auf ihrer letzten Mission geholt hatte, im Bett lag, ausgerechnet mit einem Puzzle, freigegeben für Kinder ab vier Jahre, zu beschäftigen.


End file.
